UnderCover Couple
by Lois Lynn Carter
Summary: Prequel to UnderCover Wedding & soon to be posted the Sequel UnderCover Baby! Rating is still T just to be on the safe side.
1. Prolog

**Hello to my fellow fans of my UnderCover Series!**

**I have decided to also write a prequel to my UnderCover Wedding & the Sequel to UnderCover Baby!**

**It will probably be between 5 to 10 chapters long.**

**The Sequel UnderCover Baby will be out in the coming months.**

**Things are crazy right now at my house so the only time I get to be on the internet is late at night to early morning.**

**When I was trying to think of ideas for the sequel, an idea flew in my head to write a prequel.**

**I'm hoping that the prequel will tie you over until the sequel is ready, complete & posted?**

**Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


	2. Chapter One

UnderCover Couple

Prequel to UnderCover Wedding

Chapter One

One morning while Castle & Beckett were working on some paperwork, Montgomery called them into the office.

"I just got a case file that I need you two to handle." He told them.

Beckett said, "Ok. What does it entail?"

Roy said, "It's something that I know you aren't going to like. But Castle is the right person to help with this."

"So what is it then?" asked Rick.

Montgomery answered, "It involves both of you going undercover for a while. But before you say anything, I was told that only you two could be the ones to handle it."

"Ok then what are details?" Beckett said.

Roy said, "I need you two to announce your engagement."

"WHAT?" they both exclaimed!

"Calm down. I'll explain. Please sit down." Roy said.

They sat down & he explained. "Ok. First of all it's all for show. You just have to act like you're engaged & making plans. And you have to go through a fake ceremony."

"Captain…?" Kate said.

"Please let me finish. There is a Wedding Planner Company that are taking people across with their plans & money." Said Roy.

Kate said, "Sir, why us? Isn't this case for someone in a different department?"

Roy said, "They're locals, but they really like when they get celebrity clients." Looking at Castle.

"I think we get the picture Sir." Castle said.

Roy said, "Ok. There will be an actor to play the minister. Everybody in your families must know. To play the part. Esposito, Ryan & Lanie already know what they have to do. Make a formal announcement, but don't mention the date of the wedding. The "wedding" will be private."

Beckett & Castle looked at each other, then back at Montgomery.

* * *

><p>An hour later they both came out of Montgomery's office &amp; looked at Esposito, Ryan &amp; Lanie. The three of them just smiled &amp; exchanged money between them. Beckett rolled her eyes while Castle just grinned.<p>

Later on that day…

Beckett & Castle were in the break room going over the details of their "announcement."

"So it will be in the paper in a few days?" asked Kate.

Rick said, "Yep. We should call a family meeting with your Dad, Mother & Alexis."

"Ok. That sounds like a good idea. When should we have it?" Kate said.

Rick said, "Well Mother & Alexis are actually going to be home tonight, so tonight would be better for them. What about your Dad?"

"Well he has a AA Meeting today at 4:00pm, so I'll call him after." Said Kate.

* * *

><p>That evening later on…<p>

Rick & Kate sat in the living room with Martha, Alexis & Kate's Dad all staring at the two of them.

"Well…we have an announcement. But before you all go crazy…it's for a case that Montgomery wants us to do." Said Rick.

Kate said, "We're sort of getting married…?"

Gasps & OMG's were heard. Rick & Kate just smiled. They explained to them what was going on. They all agreed to go along with it & said they would help where they could.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Well that's the end of chapter one. I'll update when I can. I'll post as I write each chapter. There might be a few days in between each update?<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


	3. Chapter Two

UnderCover Couple

Chapter Two

* * *

><p><span>Wedding "Announcement"<span>

_Author Richard Castle & Detective Kate Beckett to Wed!_

_The couple met three years ago when Detective Beckett questioned Richard Castle about a case she was working on. Following that Rick Castle soon was shadowing her on cases for research on his new book series Nikki Heat which is based on Beckett._

_I'm told that Rick Castle popped the question during a family dinner at his apartment. No wedding date has been set._

* * *

><p>Kate read the announcement sitting at her desk which was like the 10th time she read it. Bets were being placed all over the bullpen. Castle just grinned as she rolled her eyes at everyone.<p>

"You know no matter how many times you read it, it'll still say the same thing." Rick said.

Kate said, "Shut it Castle!"

He just laughed while Esposito & Ryan snickered.

Kate glared at them. They looked away & pretended to be working.

* * *

><p>For lunch Beckett &amp; Castle went to Remy's. Their favorite place. Reporters followed them everywhere that morning since the "announcement" was in the paper.<p>

"I don't know how you can stand it with those reporters following you? No privacy. No time to yourself or family." Said Kate.

Rick said, "It's not that bad. Give it a few days it will calm down. Besides it's all for the case."

"I know that. But this is all for show. I can't wait til this is over with! I can't believe we were assigned this case? It's very weird & strange." Said Kate.

Rick looked hurt at her outburst. Kate noticed & said, "Sorry, but I just don't like this whole thing. I'm used to being on my own & it's what I'd rather right now."

Rick said, "I know. I understand. I don't get it either why it has to be us on this case?"

Kate said, "We have a meeting with the Wedding Planner Company on Friday."

"Already? That was fast." Said Rick.

Kate said, "I know. But they're the ones who called us. Apparently they heard from one of their sources about the "wedding" & decided to pitch their plan to me. I told them that I had to talk to you about it first."

"Good thinking on your part. Let them wait & see if they call back or beg us for them to help." Rick said.

Kate said, "I thought so too. Montgomery said we have to pick a date that this "ceremony" is supposed to take place."

Rick looked at her & said, "Well when do you think it should be?"

"Well Montgomery said to make it soon. He said like in a few weeks. He wants to get this case solved. I told him I talk to you." Answered Kate.

Rick thought a minute & said, "How about next Friday the 20th?"

"Ok. If that's what you want." Said Kate.

* * *

><p>Later on after lunch…<p>

They went back to the 12th & talked to Roy to tell them that they picked a date.

"Good. Take the rest of the day off. Plan the wedding. Kate pick out a dress. It doesn't have to be a dress. Just something to get you through the "ceremony." Said Montgomery.

They left & went to plan the details.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter two. Next chapter will be dress shopping wKate & Lanie. Might have that posted either later on tonight if I have time or tomorrow? If not it will be next week. I hope to have this prequel completely done before Season 4 Premiere on the 19****th****?**

**Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


	4. Chapter Three

UnderCover Couple

Chapter Three

Dress Shopping with Lanie…

* * *

><p>Kate woke up the next morning &amp; dreaded getting ready for the day. She had plans with Lanie to go dress shopping which she wasn't looking forward to.<p>

_I really don't want to do this. I hate this case! Bets are being placed all over the 12__th__ it's totally insane! And Castle…well he just looks like the cat who swallowed a canary. Now Montgomery tells me to get a dress for the "wedding?" What is up with this case? Why us? This doesn't seem like a case that our department would handle? I know we were picked for it, but why not Esposito & Lanie? This makes no sense? Well hopefully it'll all be over soon._

* * *

><p>Later on that morning…<p>

"Lanie I'm not so sure I should be doing this?" Kate said.

Lanie said, "Kate Beckett! I don't ever want to hear you say that again."

Kate winced & said, "I don't see why we have to go through all this? I don't see the reason for it?"

"Montgomery is just trying to make sure this case gets solved & done right. We have to cover all angles." Said Lanie.

Kate said, "I know that. But do we really need to go through with a "ceremony"? Can't we act like we're getting married & then suddenly have a fight & cancel it after we bring down this company?"

"You have a point, but Montgomery knows his stuff. He probably feels that it needs to be done like this." Lanie said.

Kate said, "Ok whatever. Let's just get this over with so we can get out of here. I hate this store. It gives me the creeps."

Lanie just looked at her & raised her eyes. "What's the real reason?" asked Lanie.

Kate just looked at her & said, "I don't know what you mean? I'm not really going to be married to Castle so to speak. I'd rather shop for a wedding dress when I actually do get married."

"Ok then. What type of wedding did you always want?" asked Lanie.

Kate said, "Something small & simple. Another reason why I don't want to do this is because my Mom isn't here to help me when I would get married. Like I said I really don't like this. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing."

"Ok. Let's pick out something simple." Lanie said.

Kate said, "Ok. Montgomery said I don't have to have a dress. I can have a pants suit or something."

* * *

><p>A few hours later…<p>

"I think that's the dress Kate. Castle's going to faint when he sees you in it." Said Lanie.

Kate said, "I don't want him to faint. I just want to get this over with. I'll get this one though. Might as well make him squirm while I can." Smiling at Lanie.

"Too bad this isn't a real wedding." Lanie said.

Kate said, "Oh…why do you say that?"

"Because I'm gonna miss the details you'd give me about the honeymoon with you & Castle." Lanie said looking at Kate.

Kate choked on her drink & looked at Lanie like she was nuts. "Lanie! Seriously! You & your gutter mind. I don't know who's worse at the 12th when it comes to that?"

Lanie just smiled & said, "Girl…don't give me that! You know darn well where I get it from. I know you have to think about things like that when it comes to Castle."

Kate's cheeks turned pink & said, "It doesn't matter what I think about. All that matters is that we solve cases. Like this one. Anyway it's getting late. I'm going to head home. I'm tired not to mention I'm sick of this case. I could really use a vacation after this is all over."

"Girl you don't know what you're missing. Castle's over the moon right now with this case. He & the boys are getting fitted for tuxes today." Said Lanie.

Kate said, "That should be fun with them. I'm gonna head out. See you in a few days. Montgomery gave us off the next few days to get ready for this thing."

"Ok. You be careful going home. I'll call you later." Said Lanie.

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

Kate was relaxing in bed with the lights out. She didn't want anyone to know that she was home.

_Well I found "the dress", but I really wish this wasn't happening. This isn't real. As much as I know Castle wants it to be its not. I just want this over. I want to be left alone. It's one of the reasons why I ended it with Josh. And now I have to deal with all this. I should just tell Montgomery that I can't do it. That he needs to find someone else no matter who requested Castle & Me._

Kate then fell asleep with dreams of the "wedding."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. End of chapter three. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. I don't think I'll have this story done before next Monday. We'll see.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


	5. Chapter Four

UnderCover Couple

Chapter Four

Rick, Esposito & Ryan Getting fitted for Tuxes…

Rick was standing in front of the mirror in his tux.

_Well here I am again only this time it's not real, but Kate is "the one" for me. I just wish she'd realize it. Too bad this isn't real though. Maybe this case will help Kate moving on with me. I know one thing's for sure I'm making my move with this case._

Esposito said, "Man Castle, Kate is going to have a hard time keeping her eyes off of you. Trust me. She will. I see how she looks at you when she thinks you aren't watching."

Castle just smiled & said, "I hope so. Don't tell anyone, but I'm making my move with this case. Of course tell Lanie, but I don't want Kate to know. I want to surprise her."

Esposito & Ryan smiled. "We won't. Of course I'll tell Lanie, but I'm sure she won't say anything to Kate."

* * *

><p>A few hours later…<p>

Ryan said, "Thanks Castle for the pizza for lunch."

Esposito said, "Yes I agree. Thanks man. This certainly a strange case?"

"No problem guys. And yes it is strange. I just wonder why it had to be us? They could of picked someone else & another celebrity." Castle said.

Esposito said, "I don't get it either?"

Ryan said, "Me too?"

"Well guys I've got to go. I need to get some work done & Alexis will be home tonight." Said Castle.

They said goodbye & separated for the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening…<p>

Rick was finishing up some work when Alexis came in the office.

"Hey Dad. How was your day? Did you find a tux?" asked Alexis.

"Yep. Esposito thinks Kate won't be able to keep her eyes off me." Said Rick grinning.

Alexis just shook her head. "So what are you going to do about Kate?" she asked.

Rick answered, "I'm making my move during this case. I'm tired of waiting. I'm not going to push her, I'm just letting her know that I'm tired of waiting. That if she wants me the next move has to be hers."

"Think that will work?" said Alexis.

Rick said, "I hope so."

"Well I'm kind of tired. I finished my homework & had a sandwich. I'll see you in the morning." Said Alexis.

Rick said, "Ok. Goodnight. I'm finished too. I'm going to bed soon too."

He hugged & kissed Alexis on her forehead. Then she went to bed.

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

_Well the "wedding" is going to be in a few days. I'll make my move during the "ceremony." I need to do something._

Rick fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter four. Next chapter should be up &amp; posted soon. I'm having internet trouble off &amp; on. So I'll be able concentrate on finishing this while I can.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


	6. Chapter Five

UnderCover Couple

Chapter Five

Day of Engagement Dinner/Party…

Kate woke up & looked around the room. Her dress for the Engagement Dinner/Party was hanging up on her closet door. It was knee length, the material was silk & the color was hunter/emerald green. It was also short-sleeved. She picked that color since it was the month of May & May's birthstone was the emerald. It was one of her favorite stones.

_Well here it is the day of the Engagement Dinner/Party. I can't believe Montgomery wants us to go through all of the details? It seems really weird? I wonder what Rick thinks of all this? I have to talk to him about this sometime today. I guess I should get up & get ready. The dinner isn't until tonight. I should probably call Rick to talk._

* * *

><p>Later on that morning…<p>

Kate was sitting on her couch dialing Rick's number. "Hey Rick it's me. Could you come over. I'd like to talk to you about the case."

Rick answered, "Ok. I'm on my way. Is everything alright?"

Kate said, "Yep. Just wanted to talk. Is that ok?"

"Sure it is. I'm in the cab now. I'll be there soon." He said.

She said, "Ok. I'll be waiting. Text me before you knock on the door."

"Ok." He said.

* * *

><p>Twenty Minutes Later…<p>

Kate received a text…

**I'm out front. Coming up the steps now. R.C.**

She texted back…

**Ok. I'm waiting. K.B.**

A few minutes later Rick knocked on the door & Kate answered it. He walked in & smiled. She smiled back.

"So what's the matter? Something wrong?" he asked.

"No. It just I wanted to talk about the case & the following days leading to the "ceremony"." She said.

Rick said, "Oh ok. What about?"

"Well what do you think about going through all the details of this? It seems kind of strange that Montgomery would suggest it?" said Kate.

Rick said, "Yea it does. But you have to understand that it would seem strange to everyone else that we're investigating if we didn't."

"I know. But couldn't have just said that we eloped or something?" said Kate.

Rick said, "Yea maybe. Montgomery seems to think that the way we're doing things now is the right way."

"Well it seems off to me. I don't like going through all the details. The dress, the engagement dinner & then the wedding." Said Kate.

Rick just smiled. "I know what it is that has you so jittery."

"Oh & what is that?" She asked.

He took a step towards her & cupped the side of her face. "It's being close to me. Having to deal with PDA's in front of everyone. You're a private person Kate. I understand why. You're afraid of what might happen between us if you let your guard down."

She was about to say something when Rick all of sudden pulled her to him & kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Rick continued to kiss her & she kissed him back too. They ended up on the couch, still kissing.

"We have to stop Rick." Said Kate between kisses.

Rick said, "What if I don't want to? I want you Kate. You know that."

"I know. We're partners." Said Kate.

Rick said, "We can be more than that."

Kate pulled him against her kissing him like crazy. He just smiled against her lips.

It wasn't until someone knocked at the door that they stopped. They looked at each other.

"Are you expecting anyone else." Asked Rick.

Kate said, "No."

It wasn't until they heard this… "Kate Beckett Open Up This Door Right Now! I Know You're In There!" yelled Lanie.

Kate looked at Rick. Then looked at herself. And thought, _Man what a time for Lanie to show up! What are we going to do now?_

"We're a mess." Kate whispered to Rick.

Rick whispered back, "I suppose you have a plan?"

"No I don't. She'll notice exactly what we've been doing for the past half hour." Said Kate.

They got up & straightened their clothes. Rick's shirt was half way unbuttoned. Kate's shirt was almost off. Rick had lipstick on himself. What they didn't notice is that they each had hickies from each other.

Kate answered the door & in walked Lanie. Lanie then looked at Rick & then back to Kate. Then grinned at them.

"It seems I interrupted something?" asked Lanie.

"No." they both said.

Lanie said, " Then why do you both have hickies on your necks? Not to mention the fact that your clothes are wrinkled." Grinning even more.

They both gasped & ran to look in the mirror. Lanie just smiled. Especially when she heard them complaining to each other. She then sent a text to Esposito.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later…<p>

Rick & Kate came out of the bathroom. They looked at Lanie. She just smiled back.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. All I can say is it's about time." Said Lanie.

Kate said, "It didn't start out that way. We were just talking about the case & then one thing lead to another. Then we were kissing."

"It's true. We were just talking about the case. I'm the one who started it." Said Rick.

Lanie just continued to smile at them.

* * *

><p>That evening at the Engagement DinnerParty…

Rick & Kate were sitting at the table. Martha & Alexis were sitting on the other side next to Rick. Jim, Kate's Dad followed by Lanie, Esposito, Ryan & then Montgomery on the other side next to Kate.

They had the dinner & the toast to the happy couple. Followed by pictures & dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter five. Next will be the following week which will be the wedding. Might be in 2 parts. Hopefully this chapter holds you over til the last chapter is posted which will probably be this weekend.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


	7. Chapter Six

UnderCover Couple

Chapter Six

A week later: Day of the "Wedding"…

Kate woke up & thought…_Well here it is the day of my "wedding" I can't believe it's here? I actually have to pretend to marry Rick. It seems so odd. I just hope this case doesn't last much longer. I mean we got the proof of what the Wedding Planner Company was doing. All we have to do is go through with the "ceremony" & then they'll be arrested afterwards. But it won't be by us. It will be by other detectives. So that way they won't think this was a setup._

* * *

><p>Later on that morning…<p>

Lanie, Martha & Alexis stopped by later to help Kate get ready. Lanie was the "maid of honor" & Alexis was the "bridesmaid/flower girl."

"I can't believe you & Dad have to do this?" said Alexis.

Kate said, "I know? We both don't understand why we were picked. At least it will be over soon."

"Girl…the three of us know that you really want this to be real & that you're really in love with Castle." Said Lanie.

Kate yelled, "Lanie!...I really don't know what you're talking about? I just wish you guys would quit this obsession you seem to have about Castle & I."

They just looked at her. Lanie said, "Well if that's true, I wouldn't have almost walked in on what happened last week!"

Alexis's eyes got wide & she covered her ears & started singing, "La la la la la!" Really loud.

Kate said, "Lanie! Watch what you say around Alexis when she's in the room! Alexis it's all right. What you think it means, it's doesn't. All your Dad & I were doing was kissing. He's the one who started it. So blame him."

"And the matching hickies you both had." Asked Lanie raising her eyes.

Kate just blushed. "It doesn't mean that we're hot for each other Lanie!"

"Your words not mine. Kate when will you just admit that you want him." Asked Lanie.

Kate said, "I really need to get ready here. Alexis will you help me with my hair." Avoiding the question.

* * *

><p>Across town at Rick's place…<p>

Rick, Esposito, Ryan & Kate's Father Jim were getting their tuxes on.

"You know Rick, even though this isn't a real wedding, I trust you with Kate & her life. She doesn't let very many people in her private life. After what happened to her Mom, she shut down that part of her. But when she started reading your books it seemed to help her a lot. Then when she told me that she met you on a case & that you were shadowing her. All I heard was Rick this & Rick that, then from time to time it was Castle did this & Castle did that." Said Jim.

Rick just smiled. "She means the world to me, besides Alexis of course. But yet I know what you mean. I've seen what her Mom's case has done to her. I'm sorry that I reopened it, but I was trying to help her. To help her heal."

"I don't blame you Rick. And I never will. She loves you I know it. She's just afraid to admit it. And I know you love her." Said Jim.

Rick said, "I do love her with all my heart. But she's not ready to hear those words from me. But I promised myself to make my move during this case."

"Oh we already know about that one. Lanie told us when she stopped by to see Beckett last week the night of the engagement dinner/party." Said Esposito.

Rick just blushed. They all started laughing.

* * *

><p>At the church two hours later…<p>

The guys were already standing at the altar. The girls were in the back room waiting to begin. Jim walked in to talk to Kate while the rest of them waited outside in the hall.

"You know I remember when you were little & you would ask your Mom to tell you our story of how we met." Said Jim.

Kate said, "Dad really…you don't have to say that. This isn't a real marriage or wedding." Trying not to cry.

"Oh I know that honey, but to tell you the truth I wish it was." He said.

Kate just looked at him strange.

"Don't give me that look. You wished it was too. Katie he's your soulmate, your better half. You look at him like I used to with your Mom. I just hope you learn something from this case." He said.

Kate started crying. "I know. But…"

"No buts Katie. You need to tell him how you feel. He needs to hear it as much as he wants to hear it. He won't push you. But the ball is now in your court. The next move has to be yours." Jim said.

Kate nodded & said, "Ready to walk me down the aisle Daddy."

"You bet I am! I've been waiting for this day ever since he started shadowing you. And even though this isn't real, just let me pretend it is. I'm still waiting for the day you tell me that you're expecting & that Rick is the father." Said Jim.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Kate.

He just smiled.

* * *

><p>The "Ceremony"…<p>

Rick was at the altar with the boys & when he saw Kate he stared at her. Everyone smiled. Bets were being placed again. She walked down the aisle with her Dad & smiled at him. He smiled back.

The Minister began his speech & the wedding continued.

Finally he said, "You may now kiss your bride."

Rick smiled & pulled Kate to him. He layed one on her. Catcalls & whistles were soon heard throughout the church. Kate kissed him back just like he was kissing her.

Alexis soon covered her eyes. She couldn't believe it.

When Rick & Kate stopped kissing they both blushed. Which had everyone laughing.

They walked down the aisle to wait to greet everyone afterwards.

* * *

><p>At the "Wedding Reception"…<p>

Alexis was in charge of picking out music with the dj. For Rick & Kate's first dance as "husband & wife" she picked out "Crazier," by Taylor Swift. She thought that was just the song to hopefully knock some sense into them.

* * *

><p>Cutting of the cake…<p>

Rick & Kate cut the cake. When Kate fed Rick his piece she smashed in his face. Then burst out laughing. Along with everyone else.

Rick then kissed her full on the mouth while his face was still covered in the cake. That had him grinning like an idiot & the guys too.

Pictures were being taken like crazy.

* * *

><p>Later on that night…<p>

Rick & Kate had a room at the hotel for appearances mainly. During that time the Wedding Planner Company was being arrested.

Everyone thought that was the end of things. Boy were they wrong. A lot more surprises were in store for them. A lot more.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Well there you have it. The end of the Prequel UnderCover Couple. I wanted to originally write &amp; post it SaturdaySunday. But we had 2 deaths in our family this week.**

**My dog Ollie(Pomeranian Mix), his cousin Phoebe(Purebred Pomeranian) passed away yesterday during the night. And the other was a great friend of ours who's funeral is tomorrow on Saturday.**

**For those who don't know, I'm a Pet Parent. They are my kids. Between 2007 & up to December of 2009 my Mom & I had partial custody of Phoebe on the weekends while her Mom worked. She worked out of state as a nurse. She's now retired.**

**We are in mourning & will be for a while. Please keep our family in your prayers.**

**On another note, the timeframe for the Sequel UnderCover Baby should & hopefully be the month of November. I want to be able to focus on that slowly. I will post an update with that soon.**

**Take Care & God Bless,**

**Thanks,**

**Lois Lynn Carter**


End file.
